Timely Insanity
Timely Insanity, previously The Epicly Epic Comics of Epicness and originally titled Vahi786's Comics, is a comic series started by BZPower member Vahi, currently known as Vataki. They were first started on December 25, 2007, then called Vahi786's Comics, and closed December 19 2010. They are mainly modeled after Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, Nuparurocks' Comics and Gavla's Comics, and finished with a total of 223 comics. On March 27, 2011, the series was revived for a 6th Season, which is set to end on December 25th, 2011. A 7th Season is set to premiere in and run until the end of 2012. History Season One In Season One, Vahi began the comics fairly poorly even Vahi admits it himself, but he improved over time until the comics grew to be much better at their humor (leading to the comics' new topic title). Vahi used Razor for this season, and late in the season, introduced GIMP. Season Two In the second season, Vahi786 decided to use the popular Chimoru Kit like many other comic makers at the time. Also that year, Vahi introduced the Disgaea Human game sprites, begining with PGS, Kara Nui. But, as time went on, Vahi began to miss using Razor, so he decided that after the BZPower Downtime, he would begin season 3.0 in Razor again. Season Three As per his decision in the Downtime, when Vahi began Season Three, he switched the sprite kit of the comics back to Razor. This season was quite successful, ending with fifty-nine comics (including GS comics and specials). The topic was then closed on October 19th when Vahi left BZPower. When Vahi returned to BZP, he reopened the comics. Season Four When he began Season Four, under the title of "The Epicly Epic Comics of Epicness", Vahi changed the sprite kit again, this time using RZMIK. He began this season with a comic saga, and then switched to a daily comic strip, in the style of NR's Comics. The daily strip has lasted a week so far, no word on if Vahi plans to use this style in the future. In the same season, Vahi decided he would drop the "786" title, seeing as he only used it because "Vahi" was already taken. He then changed his user name to Miles "Tails" Prower, after his favorite character from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Since then he has gone by "Vataki", a name he explained in season six. 4.5 Vahi later decided to make a few changes to Season Four, which include use of the Rayg Kit, new backgrounds, and a few new PGSes. He also released a spoiler of Season 4.5, with Eljay in his Rayg 2.0 sprite, shouting the famous line from Lord of The Rings, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!". The season was officially launched on April 20, 2010. On June 11 2010, Vahi introduced a "Mini comic", which he would make instead of 3-panel filler type of comics. Though he only created 3 in this season, and there is so far no word of them being continued in the future. Season Five A fifth season was the final for the series, using Chimoru Alpha, Chimoru Delta (by Nuzar), and Vahi's own armor edit. It only used Photoshop Elements and GIMP, because Vahi decided to drop Microsoft Paint entirely. It was released on the 17th of October, 2010, and closed on December 19, 2010. Season Six On March 27, 2011, Vahi revived Timely Insanity, due to the failure of his previous series. It uses RZ, and backgrounds similar to the ones used in Season 5, only smaller. He decided rather than using "Season Six" for the title, he would use "6th Generation", which he had previously used for his "Vahi kit: 4th Generation", which was obviously inspired by Apple. On October 31st, 2011, Vahi held a fan comic contest, in which readers would submit fan comics, and the winner would PGS in Timely Insanity: 7th Generation. On December 1st, 2011, it was announced that NX09 had one. Season 7 will not be the first time she PGSes, as she was a PGS in seasons 2 - 5, before she left BZPower, she was then dropped, but is set to appear in Season 7. Timely Insanity: 6th Generation was ended on December 25th, 2011 (Timely Insanity's fourth anniversary) with a Christmas comic that was previously released in the Comic Advent Calendar. Season Seven It was announced that Season 6 would end on December 25th, 2011, but a seventh season would premiere shortly afterwards. It has been mentioned that it will use Six-Shade Chimoru Omega, and Vahi intends to make it his best season yet, as he has mention that it is possibly to be his last. On December 26th, a short, one panel preview was released for the season. In the same post it was announced that 7th Generation would be released on December 28th, 2011, three days after 6th Generation's finale. Characters Current PGSes Spin-Off Series *Chan'e and Vahi's Comics* (2009-2010) *'786 Comic Studios'* (2009) *Survival* (2010) *E.M.O Inc.* (2010) *'Daily Insanity'* (2011) Comics Authored or Co-Authored by Vahi have a * next to the name. External Links *The Original BZPower Topic Closed *2nd BZPower Topic Closed *3rd BZPower Topic Archived *Current BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Studio Comics